Gladion and Moon Short Stories
by cleancutegirlsff
Summary: Post-game couple interactions between Gladion and Moon, a series of short stories.
1. Sewing

"Hey Gladion, what are you doing?"

Moon walked into the room that had been converted to Gladion's residence after he took over the president's role of the Aether Foundation from his mother. The owner of the room, her boyfriend, was sitting at a desk with his back to the door but when he heard Moon open it, he didn't turn around right away. Instead, he jumped in shock then hastily threw… something off the desk and into a corner out of sight. After that odd display he turned around slowly.

"Oh, Moon, w-what's up?"

He seemed really nervous about something.

"Gladion, where's your hoodie?" asked Moon.

Gladion's eyes roved around the room, as if he hoped an excuse could be found somewhere within. Alas, it was not there.

"I… got hot." Gladion didn't sound convincing but Moon went with the flow.

"I know that silly, you've always been hot."

Moon smiled as she watched Gladion try to hide a grin and not blush, both of which he was only moderately able to suppress. Moon loved to flirt with him like this because of the various reactions she was able to evoke from the older boy.

Finally, Gladion found his words again.

"Yeah, I suppose that is true."

Moon clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"So if you've been hot, at least since I first met you, why are you only now taking the hoodie off?"

"Damn it."

Gladion's curse was quiet but Moon still heard it. He was usually so calm and cool, only Moon could manage to fluster him out of his cool, edgy persona.

Moon unclasped her hands and walked toward the taller boy before she stopped in front of him. She looked up into his eyes… or at least the one that wasn't hidden behind his hair.

"So, do you have an answer for me?"

Gladion looked into Moon's eyes, then looked away before answering.

"It's, uh, in the wash. It got dirty."

Moon leaned forward slightly before running a finger along his shoulder down to his chest.

"Really?"

Gladion met her gaze again, but he'd managed to regain some of his composure, so held the eye contact this time.

"Yes."

"Then why do I see the hoodie that's supposed to be in the wash lying on the floor where you threw it when I came in?"

She'd caught him. It would've been easier for Gladion to escape a Gengar's shadow than his girlfriend's inquisition. Truly, there was no escape. He'd have to be honest. Gladion sighed before going over and picking it up off the floor, along with a needle and thread.

"I was trying to sew up the rips in my hoodie. This morning, Silvanny and I were practicing together and he accidentally ripped it. I like this hoodie, so I didn't want to get another one. I tried to sew the rips up but… I'm awful at it. I didn't want anyone to catch me trying either. It'd ruin my image."

Moon smile widened now that she had received the truth.

"Why didn't you just say so? I'm great with this kind of stuff! My mom taught me back in Kanto how to sew. I could have taught you."

Gladion responded with a single word.

"Image."

Moon giggled, Gladion was very protective of his cool persona and the accompanying image. In a way though, she liked that about him—that rigid exterior which melted in the center, much like a piece of chocolate filled with chocolate liquor. Breaching the shell to reach the kind interior was just a part of Gladion's appeal.

"Well it's too late for your image, at least around me. I already know what you're really like Gladion."

"A guy still has to try though."

He was a bit sulky that he'd been bested so easily.

"Come on Mr. Cool, let's get this fixed before someone else finds out."

"Yeah, yeah."

Gladion pulled up another chair for Moon and she sat there for the next half-hour or so teaching Gladion how to sew his hoodie back up. Finally, with a lot of help from Moon, the hoodie had been patched up and the boy's sewing skill had leveled up… a bit.

Gladion stood up and pulled the hoodie over his black base shirt. He moved around a bit to test the threading work. It held together.

He turned to Moon and offered her a hand to get up.

"Thanks Moon, it's as good as new."

She took the proffered hand and stood from the chair.

"You're welcome. Hopefully next time you can fix it on your own. If not, you know who to call."

Moon winked playfully.

"If I have to I guess."

He would have sounded a bit flippant to a passerby, but Moon could sense the real emotion her boyfriend was feeling—a bit embarrassed, yet grateful.

Gladion walked over and opened the door, before speaking again.

"I suppose it's time to get to what you actually came here for."

"I suppose it is," Moon replied coyly.

"Ladies first."

With that, the two left the room and proceeded with their date on the 2nd floor of Aether Paradise, the observatory.

Extra Gag

Gladion: Maybe now I can get my shirt fixed.

Moon: Wait those rips weren't by design?


	2. Hand Shakes

Moon and Gladion sat on some stepped rocks in the Aether Paradise Sanctuary. Today the two were relaxing quietly in each other's company in the artificial grassy field that made up part of the sanctuary. Further away from them, they could see Pokémon frolicking and playing. Gladion sat one rock step below Moon.

"Hey Gladion, I've been wondering this for a bit, but why do you grip you hand and make it shake during battles?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that."

Gladion sighed, sweeping away the previously relaxed mood. He seemed reluctant to discuss the subject but resigned to his fate.

"Moon… I… it's a pretty deep story."

Gladion wasn't looking at Moon, but away, as if he was ashamed.

"So it's not just something to look edgier?"

Moon stood up with some concern on her face. She hadn't seen this emotion from her boyfriend before. It worried her a bit. She walked down one step and sat next to Gladion.

"Come one, you can tell me Gladion."

She gently took hold of his arm, to show her support and comfort.

"Moon, I suppose you should know the truth. Just… don't break up with me after you know okay?"

"I won't."

"We'll see," Gladion muttered vaguely.

Moon was alarmed now. Her boyfriend was always so confident and self-assured. What could this be that would suggest to his mind that she would leave him over it? She decided not to reaffirm that she wouldn't just dump him and that he should have more trust in her. It wouldn't reassure him and might just have the opposite effect. So Moon set aside the slight wound Gladion's doubt had caused and listened to his story.

"It goes like this…" Gladion was hesitant but he pressed onward.

"You know that my mother had three Pokémon created to fight the Ultra Beasts, Type: Null. Back then, they were called Type: Full. They were created using the DNA from several Pokémon, a fully artificial, organic Pokémon. Simulations suggested that it wouldn't be enough however. So there was one extra set of DNA that went into each of them as the key to make them true Beast Killers."

Gladion stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"The key was human DNA. My mother had heard of a scientist in Kanto that had infused some of his DNA into an enhanced Pokémon clone. My mother used the DNA from my sister, my father, and myself. I don't know where she got the DNA from my dad. Anyway, each Type: Full received one set of human DNA."

Gladion sighed, then continued.

"There was a problem that had occurred in the creation of the Kanto Pokémon. My mother believed that the scientists of Aether Paradise would be able to keep it from occurring this time. The problem is that the human began to have problems sometime after the Pokémon had been created. Unfortunately, her faith was misplaced. There were problems with Type: Full and it's named was changed to Type: Null. The problems didn't stop there. You may have wondered why the Type: Nulls were to be frozen for eternity instead of destroyed. That was due to the other problem. Killing a Null would have caused excruciating pain to the human. We were linked with the Nulls, just like the scientist from Kanto. Side effects occurred while in battle too. Usually it was involuntary motion from the part of the body where the DNA has originated. My mother didn't want to risk the Nulls possibly hurting any of her family, so they were frozen so they would never die nor battle."

"Lillie still doesn't know this this. I only found out by accident. That's part of why I took my Silvally and fled the Paradise. My mother could have punished me by killing the Null with my DNA if I'd left it behind. So that's why my hand shakes when I fight with Null—because of the DNA link."

Gladion sighed and finally looked at Moon to hear her verdict. She looked at him tenderly.

"Wow, that's quite the story behind it. I can understand why it must have been hard to tell me about it."

Moon leaned over and hugged Gladion from the side.

"I still love you though. Something like this won't change that."

Gladion looked away.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for doubting you."

He tried to hide it, but Moon saw a tear slide down his cheek. She pretended not to see it to help her boyfriend's ego, silly as it could be sometimes. She released him from the hug and gave him a few moments before she voiced a question."

"I was wondering though, isn't it risky to fight with Silvally if you could be hurt too?"

Gladion took a deep breath to steady his voice then replied.

"It was a little bit, it hurt at first to battle with Null, but I didn't have any other Pokémon when I escaped the Paradise, so I had to do it. As I trained with Null though, my symptoms started getting a bit better. Now that it's evolved, there's no more pain—during regular battles at least—but my hand still shakes during battle. I try and play it off as deliberate. Good to know it was working."

Gladion gave Moon a small smile.

Moon smiled back.

"That's good to know. Now I don't have to worry when we battle. I did want to ask… why haven't you told Lillie?"

Gladion sighed.

"I tried… but I wasn't able to get it out. It was too hard to tell her she is tied to a Pokémon like this. She's not a trainer yet either; she wouldn't be able to train her Null and I think she needs to be the one to train it to reduce the symptoms."

"I still think you should tell her."

"Maybe you're right. I know she's going to become a trainer in Kanto. Maybe I can tell her when she's stronger."

Gladion thought for a few seconds then addressed Moon.

"I could tell her after she's beaten the first gym leader in Kanto."

"You mean Brock in Pewter?" Moon interjected.

"Yeah, him. She should be strong enough to train a Null after beating a gym leader. I could send her the Null then. What do you think Moon?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea Gladion."

Gladion smiled again—a rare thing indeed.

"Thanks Moon. I'm glad I told you now. I thought of something else too. There's one more Null, the one with my father's DNA. I think you should have it."

"Really?"

Moon seemed a bit surprised.

"Yes, I don't think my old man is still alive… or at least in this world dimension. Either way, he can't train the Null and the side effects likely wouldn't harm him in another dimension. I don't like having it frozen for eternity and I don't think he'd like that either. Maybe if he is still alive somewhere and comes back at some point, having you train the Null might help him somewhat. Like I said, I'm not entirely sure if the person who has his or her DNA hosted has to train it. I just prefer to let Lillie do it herself, in either case."

Now it was Moon's turn to consider the idea for a bit.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'd like to honor what your dad would want too."

Gladion got up from the rock and helped Moon up.

"Then come with me to the lab where it's being kept."

Just as Moon thought they would begin walking to the lab, Gladion suddenly gave her a hug, surprising her.

"Thank you again Moon, for staying with me. I really mean it."

Extra gag

Gladion: You're mad at me aren't you?

Moon: *Humph* Am I?

Gladion: Yeah, you're definitely mad at me for doubting you.

[AN: This didn't really happen]


	3. A Bedtime Story

"Good work today Silvally."

Gladion wiped his forehead. He and Silvally has been training together that afternoon in Aether Paradise. Gladion was on his way back to his room to cool off and rest after the workout Silvally had put him through.

 _I wonder what Moon is up to?_ Gladion thought to himself as he walked into his room. He needn't have wondered because Moon was already there in his room, on the bed, fast asleep.

Silvally ran into Gladion's back as the trainer stood frozen looking at the sleeping beauty on his bed. After there wasn't a reaction from its trainer, Silvally pushed past him into the room, curious as to why its trainer was afflicted with the frozen status.

Silvally stopped too when it saw someone else occupying its trainer's bed.

"W-what, why is she… what is she…?" After some moments-who knew exactly how many—Gladion found his voice enough to ask Silvally the unfinished and disjointed question.

Silvally answered softly in a guttural tone, so as not to wake the girl who was often with its trainer.

Gladion finally defrosted and walked around slightly so he could see Moon's face as she was lying on her side, facing away from him.

When he saw, he froze again and blushed. Moon's face was so pretty in the tranquility of sleep. He had to get a picture of the angelic sight—beautiful enough to rival a Milotic.

Gladion grabbed his phone off a dresser he has stored it on so it wasn't broken during training. He zoomed in, focused, made sure the angle and the lighting were good and….

*Click!*

"Crap!" He cursed softly to himself. He had forgotten that he had the volume turned up on his phone and, thus, the shutter sound effect went off when he took the picture.

He looked at Moon to see if she had stirred. She had heard it. Slowly, as one does when awakening from a deep slumber, Moon woke. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head while loosing a large yawn. As her mind focused, she recognized Gladion standing near the bed.

"Hello Gladion, how're you?"

Gladion just stared.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep. I was going to surprise you when you came back but your bed was so comfy I must have fallen asleep.

"Oh, you surprised me alright." Gladion muttered under his breath. Moon must have still been a bit bleary or she likely would have heard that remark. As it was though, it escaped her notice.

"What time is it anyway?" Moon asked.

"It's in the afternoon, around 15:00."

"Oh, then I didn't sleep too long. I got here around 13:00. I must be so groggy from sleeping during the afternoon though. Why is your bed so comfortable, Gladion?"

"I… don't know, is it that comfortable?"

He seemed unsure.

"Of course it is, come on, sit down."

Moon patted a spot next to her indicated she wanted Gladion to sit there. He complied, curious just what was so amazing about his bed—other than the beautiful girl currently occupying it. After he sat down Moon closed her eyes and slumped against his shoulder.

"See how soft it is?"

She had a cute smile on her face.

"You're pretty comfortable too Gladion."

Gladion blushed again, grateful that her eyes were closed so she didn't see it.

"I… um… okay."

Gladion was completely bewildered by Moon's antics, intentional or not.

Luckily, Silvally, who didn't like being forgotten, sauntered over to the two lovebirds and stuck his snout in between them, breaking the spell.

"Well hello to you too Silvally," Moon giggled as the Pokémon gave her a lick in greeting, "has Gladion been training you well?"

Silvally made a sound that seemed like it was in assent to Moon's query.

"We actually just got back from training."

Gladion has recovered his wits enough to say something.

"Since you're here Moon, you want to go to the sanctuary? We just received some Growlithe from the Sinnoh region. It seems they're somewhat rare in that region."

"Growlithe?!" Moon's attention was completely captured. "I'd love to! Let's go!"

She tried to drag the boy out of the room but he clung to the doorpost.

"Hey, wait a second, can I get changed out of my sweaty clothes?"

Moon sighed, then let him go.

"Oh fine, but be quick okay."

She stepped out of the room. Gladion recalled Silvally into its Pokéball and changed into fresh clothes. He and Moon then went to look at the new fire-dog arrivals and Moon let her Arcanine play with them.

Extra Gag

Moon: Um, Gladion?

Gladion: Yeah?

Moon: I kind of drooled on your pillow, sorry.

Extra Gag 2

Gladion: Moon, could you please step outside so I can change clothes?

Moon: Why, I don't want to miss the hot show.

Gladion: (/･_･/)

Gladion: Get out Moon!


	4. Battle for the League: Dating no More

"Silvally, no!"

I rushed over to my fainted Pokémon's side. This was it. I had lost. Moon's Pokémon went back to her and received her praise. We were in the Champion's Chamber at the peak of Mount Lanakila and I had just lost to the Champion of Alola, Moon, who is also my girlfriend. As the bitterness went through my body, I remembered how I had gotten to this point.

 _Several days ago_

I had finally finished my training and thought I was ready to battle my girlfriend for the Champion's Title. I had expanded my team to include Lucario, Porygon Z, Weavile in addition to the Globat I had evolved into a Crobat and, of course, Silvally. We had spent several months training to beat Moon, even as Moon and I dated. It was a bit odd, training during the mornings beat someone I went on a date with in the evening. But I suppose that's the life of two strong Pokémon Trainers who are dating each other. I'm sure Moon knew I was training hard to beat her and probably was training herself as well to face me with her full power.

With my training completed, I went and officially made my challenge to the Pokémon League. As Moon is the Champion, I had to issue my challenge to her directly. I suppose even Champions can't get out of some office work. After some thought she finally made a declaration.

"Until our fight is over, I think we should suspend our relationship. After the battle is over, whoever wins, we can resume it again."

My heart shook a little at hearing those words. I loved Moon dearly. Seeing her, a newcomer to Alola, face the island challenge and take on Guzma really left an impression of me. I credit her strength with giving me the courage to finally turn my life around and quit Team Skull as their enforcer. With that courage and her help, I was able to take on both Guzma and my mother, even if I lost to Guzma in our first match. Moon was special. To hear that she would distance herself from me during my Elite Four battles… was very disheartening.

I looked at her face though. I don't think this is easy for her either. I don't think she wants to influence me one way or another until we do face off officially. So I agreed.

"Alright, but on one condition."

"What's that?" She asked.

"We go on a date after the Championship battle. Winner chooses the place, loser pays."

She smiled in a genuine manner.

"You have yourself a deal. I suppose I had better start planning the date then."

"Don't be too disappointed when those plans have to be abandoned, okay."

We both laughed after we had traded the banter, then she left. I wouldn't see her again until I battled her.

 _A few days ago_

There's a rumor that has gone around that you can't leave Mount Lanakila until you've beaten the Pokémon League. That rumor is only partly true. It is very bad form to make the Elite Four members wait by going away, but there is a chance to rest between the battles. That is mostly for practical purposes. The Elite Four are busy with their roles as Kahunas or Captains, so they can't all be there necessarily at the same time and day to battle. It's not like they live in the League twenty-four hours, seven days per week. Moon calls them when a challenger arrives and they come as soon as they can. The order they are fought depends partially on who arrives when. If they're all free for a bit, the challenger can choose the order of battle, but often, it's whoever can make it on a particular day. There are accommodations for the challengers at the League itself and I stayed there to rest between days.

The first member I fought was Olivia; the next day, Kahili was in Alola, so I fought her; third, was the only Captain in the league, Acerola (Nanu is lazy and had her do it in his place, but I think she really enjoys it); finally, I fought Hau's old man, Hala. I suppose it was poetic justice that I fought him last after I had said Hau was too scared to fight his granddad. I can see why he was afraid now. When Hala lets loose, he's very strong. I think he goes easy during the Grand Trial, but not here. I just barely beat him, but I learned a lot from that battle, including his eye color, but that's a secret.

 _One hour before the present_

Once I had defeated the Elite Four, Moon was next. I rested the night before I battled her, but I don't know that I really slept much.

It's traditional to give a short, pre-battle speech, so when I walked up the stairs I made my declaration. This is what I said.

"What does a Pokémon Trainer really need to be successful? I guess everyone might have their own answer. But for me… I want the strongest rival for myself. That's you, Moon."

It might have been a little cheesy and romantic, but still… I wanted Moon back. Part of why I liked her was because she brought out the best in me, I guess in a way, she's my rival… but she's also my girlfriend or she would be again after this fight. So the only rival and girlfriend I want in my life is Moon.

Moon didn't reply. I think she wanted to reply, but it is also tradition for the Champion to be silent after a challenger's declaration. I think a trainer named Red started that tradition.

 _Back to the present_

I had lost. I gave it my all and I'd still lost. It was a bitter feeling, but looking at Moon and her joy at winning, the moment became bittersweet. I may have lost, but my once again girlfriend had won. I couldn't help but share her joy in defending her title, even as I mourned my Pokémons' defeat. It was a very strange feeling.

Moon finished her small celebration with her Pokémon and walked over with a hand outstretched and a smile proffered.

"That was a very good battle Gladion. I could see how hard you trainer to get yourself to this level. You even pushed me to use my final Pokémon."

She wasn't consoling me. That was true. She'd told me about some of her other challengers' battles. Only Professor Kukui had pushed her to use all five of her Pokémon in this 5-on-5 Champion Battle format and that was before she was the champion. I guess I really did well then.

I stood up and took her hand in the traditional post-battle handshake.

"Thank you Champion Moon, both for your words and the battle."

I looked into her eyes and I think she was proud of me for coming this far since we had first met, back on Route 5.

"So, where am I taking you for this date, my Champion girlfriend?"

"Hm, my challenger boyfriend, I do think you are treating me to the traditional Kanto restaurant in Malie City, then taking me to the Malie Garden to look at the stars."

"It sounds like a good plan, Moon. Shall I meet you there at 5:00pm after we've had a chance to heal our Pokémon and recover from the battle?"

"That sounds like a good plan. I've already made a reservation for that time."

Moon was smiling. That cheeky little…. That's my girlfriend I suppose and I love her.


End file.
